Animal houses, particularly multi-storied animal houses are known in the art. One of the animal houses is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,145 of the inventor. The above-mentioned animal house has a plurality of stator members or floors located one above the other, and a plurality of rotor members provided with partitions and rotatable relative to the stator members. The partitions together with the stator members form a plurality of compartments, and when the rotor members with the partitions rotate, the latter urge the animals to move. In this construction all rotor members with the partitions either rotate or are immovable simultaneously for all stator members. Such a construction possesses, however, the disadvantage in the fact that identical processes must be performed simultaneously on all floors. This requires a great number of workers and high power of driving motors. In addition, simultaneous collection of liquid manure at each floor makes complicated and more expensive the process.